


Pidgeot is typing...

by LittleMissWolfie



Series: Salman, Illinois [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Human AU, M/M, chatfic, i need to stop, small town AU, this took me way too long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWolfie/pseuds/LittleMissWolfie
Summary: Chat logs from August 6, 2016 to September 21, 2016.





	Pidgeot is typing...

**Author's Note:**

> Three stories
> 
> In three days
> 
> Can you tell I'm procrastinating with my schoolwork? lol

8-6-16 4:62 P.M.

**Pidgeot** and  **Prince Lotion**

**Pidgeot:** how was the flight?

**Prince Lotion:** Agreeable. Allura slept the entire time.

**Pidgeot:** lol

**Prince Lotion:** It feels strange to be back in Orcharia. 

**Pidgeot:** u missing salman already???

**Prince Lotion:** I don’t miss the humidity or the mosquitoes.

**Pidgeot:** the great duke lotor is secretly a tsundere

**Prince Lotion:** What in God’s name is a tsundere?

**Pidgeot:** lmao

 

* * *

9-3-16 1:12 P.M.

**Pidgeot** and  **Prince Lotion**

**Pidgeot:** U G H

**Prince Lotion:** What’s the matter?

**Pidgeot:** i hate dress shopping

**Pidgeot:** lance is way too happy about this

**Pidgeot** sent an image

**Prince Lotion:** He looks disgustingly good in pastel green. Even with his hairy legs.

**Prince Lotion:** Why are you dress shopping?

**Pidgeot:** homecoming dance is next week

**Pidgeot:** lance is making me come with him and hunk

**Pidgeot:** matt and keith and shiro are making bets on how long it takes them to ditch me

**Prince Lotion:** Why would they leave you?

**Pidgeot:** lance gets really horny when he sees hunk all dressed up

**Prince Lotion:** Oh, so this dance is a romantic affair?

**Pidgeot:** sometimes??? only if you actually bring a date tho

**Prince Lotion:** And you don’t have a date?

**Pidgeot:** no one really asked me out?? not that i really wanted a date

**Prince Lotion:** No one asked you to go with them? That’s hard to believe.

* * *

9-13-16 1:15 P.M.

**Pidgeot** and  **Princess Badass**

**Pidgeot** sent a screenshot

**Pidgeot:** H E L P   M E

**Princess Badass:** omg!!!!

**Pidgeot:** hes your cousin

**Pidgeot:** what does it MEAN

**Princess Badass:** he likes you dummy

**Princess Badass:** get back in there!

* * *

9-13-16 1:17 P.M.

**Pidgeot** and  **Prince Lotion**

**Pidgeot:** hey sorry

**Pidgeot:** lance wanted my opinion on smth

**Prince Lotion:** It’s fine. Do you know what kind of dress you want?

**Pidgeot:** i negotiated it down to two

**Pidgeot** sent an  [ image ](https://www.tbdress.com/product/A-Line-Sweetheart-Sequins-Beading-Crystal-Homecoming-Dress-11434357.html)

**Pidgeot:** dress a

**Pidgeot** sent an  [ image ](https://www.tbdress.com/product/Attractive-Jewel-Neck-Beaded-Long-Sleeves-Lace-Homecoming-Dress-10987687.html)

**Pidgeot:** dress b

**Pidgeot:** what do you think?

**Prince Lotion:** I personally prefer dress a. 

**Prince Lotion:** Purple is a lovely color on you.

**Pidgeot:** sweet thanks

* * *

9-13-16 1:20 P.M.

**Pidgeot** and  **Princess Badass**

**Pidgeot** sent a screenshot

**Pidgeot:** im dead

* * *

9-20-16 5:61 P.M.

**This Chat is a Mistake**

**Lancelot** sent an image

**Lancelot:** i think hunk and i are gonna have to fight some dudes off tonight tbh

**Pidgeot:** shut up omfg

**Pidgeot:** we all know youre gonna bone in the bathroom as soon as we get there anyway

**Princess Badass:** you all look great!

**Prince Lotion:** I agree. Have fun at your dance.

**Ratt:** hey shiro remember our senior homecoming dance?

**Dad:** Don’t

**Pidgeot:** doxx him bro

**Ratt** sent an image

**Welcome to the Black Parade:** where the fuck is your shirt???

**Ratt:** on a plant out of frame

**Ratt:** he tried to get brewer to dance w/ him

**Lancelot:** lmaoooooo

**Dad:** I hate you all

**Pidgeot:** even me?

**Dad:** No, you’re an angel

**Lancelot:** ???? no shes not???

**Lancelot:** thats hunk. hunks an actual angel

**Pidgeot:** true

**Welcome to the Black Parade:** where is hunk btw?

**Pidgeot:** hes driving

**Lancelot:** we borrowed mr. holts car so we actually have to be careful

**Ratt:** that also means you cant fuck in it

**Lancelot:** thats??? not all we do???

**Lancelot:** weve been together almost a year now our dicks calmed down a while ago

**Prince Lotion:** I didn’t realize you were all so open about your intimate lives.

**Dad:** That tends to happen when you grow up together

**Princess Badass:** besides

**Pidgeot:** allura please

**Ratt:** ooh allura has dirt?

**Ratt:** please princess

**Ratt:** spill the tea

**Princess Badass:** pidge has kissed everyone in this chat except matt and lotor

**Lancelot:** wlkheflk

**Ratt:** WHAT

**Pidgeot:** what did i do to deserve this

**Lancelot:** when the fuck did you kiss shiro and keith????

**Pidgeot:** full disclosure

**Pidgeot:** the shiro kiss was when i was like 7

**Pidgeot:** i had a crush on him so i dragged him under the mistletoe at hunks moms christmas party

**Pidgeot:** and the keith one was just me helping confirm his sexuality

**Welcome to the Black Parade:** can confirm

**Welcome to the Black Parade:** i wasnt sure if i liked her or matt so i asked her to kiss me

**Pidgeot:** he went “yep gay” and high fived me

**Lancelot:** i asked pidge to help me practice kissing like five years ago?

**Lancelot:** then i had to buy her silence with peanut butter cookies

**Ratt:** i suddenly feel compelled to beat every single one of you

**Welcome to the Black Parade:** what about me

**Ratt:** no not you babe

**Ratt:** you just confirmed your gay

**Pidgeot:** i kissed allura when i was like thirteen

**Pidgeot:** we accidently ran across a porn channel on pay-per-view and decided to try out the whole kissing thing

**Pidgeot:** if it makes you feel better matt ive only kissed the people in this chat

**Lancelot:** keep it in the squad

**Prince Lotion:** When did you kiss Hunk?

**Dad:** We all saw that one.

**Lancelot:** she kissed him a few hours before we hooked up

**Lancelot:** trying to steal my man before he was my man

**Princess Badass:** don’t kid yourself he was your man since we were 10

**Ratt:** yeah man hes loved you since you punched Bryce Foote in the face for calling him fat

**Dad:** his moms have been planning your wedding for forever

**Lancelot:** oh look at that we have conveniently reached our destination goodnight all

**Dad:** Be back before curfew

**Lancelot:** yes dad

**Pidgeot:** yes dad

**An Actual Cinnamon Roll:** jesus what happened to this chat?

* * *

9-21-16 9:27 A.M.

**Pidgeot** and  **Prince Lotion**

**Prince Lotion:** Did you have a good time last night?

**Pidgeot:** it was alright

**Pidgeot:** i dont mean to get emotional but it kinda sucked seeing so many couples

**Pidgeot:** hunk and lance did their best to make me comfortable tho

**Prince Lotion:** If my dear cousin ever thinks to invite all of you, you should come to a ball.

**Prince Lotion:** I wouldn’t let you feel lonely.

* * *

9-21-16 9:31 A.M.

**Salman Summer Squad**

**Pidgeot** sent a screenshot

**Pidgeot:** RED ALERT

**Princess Badass:** you’re acting like you’re surprised

**Princess Badass:** maybe i should arrange for you all to come visit

**An Actual Cinnamon Roll:** aww pidge you didn’t have a good time last night

**Pidgeot:** not especially but??? thats not the point???

**Pidgeot:** the point is this is the first time a guy has actually flirted w/ me and i dont know what to do

**Welcome to the Black Parade:** if you like him you should go for it

**Welcome to the Black Parade:** having a duchess as a sister-in-law could be pretty neat

**Ratt:** okay 1

**Ratt:** my baby sister, my favorite little gremlin, my pidgeotto, is not getting married anytime soon

**Ratt:** 2 if you wanted a ring you couldve asked???? ive been down to marry your ass for years

**Lancelot:** him or his ass

**Ratt:** yes

**Lancelot:** dont worry pidge

**Lancelot:** big brother lance will take care of everything

**Pidgeot:** lance no

**Pidgeot:** whatever youre doing stop it

* * *

9-21-16 10:09 A.M.

**Lancelot** and  **Prince Lotion**

**Lancelot:** hey lotor

**Lancelot:** you like pidge, right?

**Prince Lotion:** I think she’s an enjoyable person to be around.

**Lancelot:** yeah but do you like-like her

**Prince Lotion:** If you’re asking if I have romantic feelings for her, then yes.

**Lancelot:** sweet okay

**Lancelot:** see she didnt have fun at the dance last night b/c she was lonely

**Lancelot:** but theres another dance in late april 

**Prince Lotion:** I’m listening.

  
  
  
  



End file.
